cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2018
|image1=(Display) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2018.jpg |caption1= 's |start=12/25//2018 |end=12/31/2018 |gachas= * Delusions of Rabbit Sisters Remix |ongoing_event=Diamond Snow |previous_promotion=White X'mas Promo |next_promotion=Coming soon! }} ---- Promotion Period 12/25/2018 to 12/31/2018 JST ---- Mini Event - Sweet Penguin from 2019 to 2019 Collect Penguin Candy and get any item you want! 12/25 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 How to Play Step 1: Collect Penguin Candy! Step 2: GET Ranking Reward based on the number of Penguin Candy you have!! Ranking Reward 2 types of Rankings; Midterm Ranking and Overall Ranking! 1st Half: 12/25 15:00 to 12/31 15:00 2nd Half: 12/31 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 ※ Midterm Ranking will count the number of Penguin candy you have at 12/31 15:00 (JST) ※ Overall Ranking will count the number of Penguin candy you have at 1/10 15:00 (JST) Reward for # of Penguin candy♡ Every time you collect 5000 Penguin Candy, 「Balloon Penguin」 will be given! ※ 1 Balloon Penguin is reduced by trading an item. ※ Penguin candy will not be consumed by this exchange. How to get Penguin Candy Cherry and GET Penguin candy♡ Cheer and GET Penguin Candy ♡ 10 or more Penguin candy will be given each time you Cheer! You'll see how many Penguin candy will be given♡ GET Penguin candy by Playing Gacha♪ Penguin Candy will be given when you play eligible Gacha during this Promo! Eligible Gacha: All Premium Gacha released from 12/25 15:00 ~ 1/10 14:59 (JST). Plus! 「Penguin Candy」 will be given as one of Bonus Items of 10Play! GET Penguin CAndy with Coin Purchase Promo♪ You will get Penguin candy as you buy eligible Coin Pack during this Promo! Eligible Coin Promo: All the Coin Purhcase Promo valid from 12/25 15:00 - 1/10 14:59 (JST). (Display) Coin Purchase Promo - Thanks Promo 2018.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo's Display (Coin Purchase Promo) Thanks Promo 2018.jpg|Coin Purchase Promo Twitter Retweet CP 12/25 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 We will give you some gorgeous items according to total retweet number of two tweets with #cocoppaplay_cp which post by the official Twitter account during the period. You can receive the achieved payback all. Check the official Twitter out on this opportunity. ※ The Tweet will be posted twice during the period, ※ The reTweet with hashtag that is not eligible is not counted. ※ The remuneration will be decided by total number of Tweet as of 15:00 on January 10th. ※Those who are eligible for receiving an item as present are only customers who log in between 15:00 on December 25th and 15:00 on January 10th. ♡CocoPass Member Only Pack♡ 12/25 15:00 ~ 12/27/ 15:00 Only 48 hours! Only the customers who are the member of CocoPass can purhcase one more ticket pack once a day where you can get a bargain. (Sub-Banner) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2018.jpg|CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2018's Sub-Banner (Twitter) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2018.jpg|Twitter (Twitter) CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2018 Image.jpg|Retweet Image Enjoy CocoPPa Play♪♡ Category:Promotions Category:2018 Category:2018 Promotion Category:Promotions